Fluid Happiness
by Hank-Tank
Summary: This is a Scorily (or Scorpily if you preffer) one shot that I wrote because I simply had to write something with my OTP :D


Hi guys!

This is a short Scorily one shot and I hope you will enjoy!

Please review if you've got the time :D

Lily felt someone run up behind her and start walking beside her.  
- Go away Malfoy, Lily said.  
- Well that was not such a great conversation starter, Scorpius answered not leaving her side.  
- And I am not interested in a great conversation, so goodbye! Lily answered back stiffly.  
- Give me a chance Potter. I can help you with…  
Scorpius leaned in to get a glimpse of Lily's books.  
- Potions! My favourite subject! Scorpius finished.  
- I am not in need of any help and certainly not from someone as yourself, Lily spit back.  
- What's wrong with a handsome guy like me? Scorpius asked with a smirk.  
- I can give you a handwritten list tomorrow. Just leave me alone, Lily muttered.  
- Not a chance, Scorpius said as he took hold of Lily's arm.  
Lily tried to unlink their arms but Scorpius wouldn't let her and held on tight.  
- I must get to class, Lily explained and once again tried to wriggle her way out of Scorpius hard embrace.  
- You transferred last week because you "felt a lack of challenge" in your own year's lessons. We're in the same class now. Remember? Scorpius said.  
- Well, with you constantly clinging to my arm, it's hard to forget, Lily answered back bitterly.  
- And because I'm older and a proud Slytherin, I will join you to our class, Scorpius said, his grip tightening even more.  
- And if I don't approve? Lily asked.  
- Ah, but there's the thing Ms. Potter. You've got no choice, Scorpius answered, dragging Lily into an empty corridor.

- What are you doing Malfoy!? The dungeons are the other way! Lily shouted.  
- I want to show you something, Scorpius said as a smirk spread across his lips.  
- I don't have time for this! Our class starts in only a couple of minutes! Lily exclaimed as Scorpius dragged her through the silent corridor.  
- Then we'll have to skip it, don't we? Scorpius stated.  
- You know perfectly well that I've never missed a single class ever and I am not planning to! Lily shouted.  
- Clam down Potter. You won't die just because you skipped class once, Scorpius said.  
- Hmph, Lily scowled but didn't continue to complain.  
- Thank you. You won't regret this. I promise, Scorpius whispered silently.

They walked outside in silence and Scorpius led Lily towards the right side of the lake, just around the corner of the castle. Scorpius stopped under a tree, sat down and gestured Lily to do the same. Lily sat down, still grumpy and stared blankly at the lake.  
- And now what? she asked.  
- Listen, Scorpius said as he laid down in the grass and closed his eyes.  
Lily did the same and listened.  
At first she didn't hear anything at all, except for the wind blowing through the trees, but when she concentrated harder, she suddenly heard a voice. She couldn't hear the words but the voice sang one of the most beautiful melodies Lily had ever heard. She remembered her father telling her about the merpeople in the black lake. How their songs sounded like fluid happiness, but only if you heard them through water.

Lily felt Scorpius move beside her and she opened her eyes. He was sitting up straight and was staring with his beautiful light-grey eyes right at Lily.  
- What are you looking at? she asked.  
- You, Scorpius answered simply, still holding his gaze.  
Lily could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. Suddenly Scorpius leaned forward. Lily's heart started to race as Scorpius's cheek brushed against hers.  
- You are so beautiful Lily Luna Potter. How could I not stare? Scorpius whispered, his hot breath tingling her skin.  
Lily's blush was spreading. Scorpius pulled back slightly, cupped Lily's cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly.  
The kiss was sweet and tender. Lily felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach and almost swooned. The feeling lingered on when Scorpius pulled back.  
- I love you Lily. And I think I have for a while now, Scorpius confessed, his blond hair covering his eyes.  
Lily smiled, brushed his shining hair aside and kissed him gently.  
- I love you too Scorpius Malfoy.

Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :D


End file.
